


Spiral

by ChatZ



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-26 20:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatZ/pseuds/ChatZ
Summary: After get arrested. Travis preparing the worst for himself and from everyone around him.But what will really happen?





	1. Visitor

Not long after Travis got arrest by the police. Someone knock on Vic's door and wake her up from peaceful sleep.

"Coming" Vic looking around for Travis. Where is he anyway.

"You..." like Travis, Vic expect delivery guy. But who she saw is... 

"David?" 

"Hey Vic, it's been a while" The tall guy smile at Vic who dumb him months ago.

"Umm Hi. what bring you here?" Vic smile back awkwardly.

"I guess I want to tell you in person that... I am sorry for your lost Vic. Chief Ripley was  
a great man"

"Thank you David" Vic give him a faint smile. Heard someone talking about Lucas is still hard to remain calm for her.

"And I maybe miss you a bit too." David chuckle "I hope you don't mind saying that"

Before Vic can response, her phone ringing. Jack is calling her. Rare

"Hey Gibson what's up?"

David step back from the door to give her some private. But even at distance he can feel from her body language that something serious happen.

"Hey David, sorry you have to wait. But can we talk later? I need to go to police station."

"Can I give you a ride? my car just over there" Vic hesitate at first but considering how hurry she is. Vic accept a ride and told him to wait for her to change cloth a few minute.

\------------

At police station, Travis sitting quietly on his cell but his mind is completely fly. What am I suppose to do? How many year I have to spend on prison? How much I have to pay for fine of this charge?

"Travis, Trav! Hey!!" His friend's voice bring him down to earth. It's Vic that come to visit him.

"I just got call from Gibson. What happen Travis? Why someone pressing charge at you?"

"I...um" Travis don't know how to tell this story without upset Vic "...I had a fight with someone at the bar the other night. And now he has been at the hospital and just decide to sue me today"

"Oh my god! Why you get yourself in to trouble like this? Were you drunk?"

"Yes and very" Travis answer without looking at her. She may catch something from his eye if Travis make eye contact with her right now.

"Hey Victoria, I just spoke with my police's friend. He told me that your friend have court schedule in the next three day." David joined Vic and Travis then tell them crucial information.

"At least I don't have to sitting here for too long" Travis smile sarcastically.

"Travis you need lawyer!"

"I know, you happen to know one of them?"

"I don't know but I will come to discuss with everyone at the station today. Don't worry OK!" Vic try to cheer Travis up.

"OK Vic Thank you. And you too...umm" Travis looking to white guy that stand beside Vic. Travis can't recall him but he's very familiar.

"I am David. Nice to meet you Travis" 23 guy smile at Travis friendly.

"David? like David Mayhorn?" Travis whisper to Vic and she nod. David clearly heard Travis so he decide to step back and tell Vic that he will waiting for her outside.

"Mayhorn, Mayhorn... He's hot Vic. He say that to Vic as soon as David leave them.

"Seriously Travis."

"Trust me, I need all distraction I can get right now"

Vic forget for a second that how much stress her friend have right now. Vic reaching to Travis's hand but the phone in her pocket is ring.

"Trav, Dylan just send you another message. He send one like 10 minutes ago and now he text you again."

"...Just tell him the truth, everything."

"Are you sure? I don't think this is good impression for him especially in this early of you two."

"If he know right now he can walk away from potential prisoner like me in time. And nobody get hurt."

"Don't say that" Vic is about to cry but she hold that. She doesn't want to make her best friend feel worse than right now.

"Please just tell him"

"OK" Vic starting to type on his phone while Travis looking at it painfully. Dylan deserve someone who can be with him outside prison.

Vic show everything she just type to Travis. He nod slowly then have long exhale after Vic send that message to Dylan.

"I am sure everyone will come to visit you after they finish their shift.

"Or maybe they shouldn't come here at all. I don't want them to see me like this"

Trav please don't..." Vic try to argue but Travis just shut her off.

"I will come back and find the best lawyer for you Travis." Vic tell her friend who turn his face away right now.

Vic walking away before his friend see her tear drop on her cheek. Travis waiting for sometime before he whisper to himself 

"Sorry Vic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David Mayhorn is firefighter from Station 23. Vic sleep with him once at first half of season 2.


	2. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another visitor come to Travis cell. And this one have something important to say.

Travis don't know how long he fall asleep. But when he wake up, he doesn't open his eye. This way he can pretend that de doesn't be lock up in some tiny cell.

When Travis lost sight, he can feel that there is something or someone outside his cell and now that thing make some sound. He never see a ghost before but what if...

"Jack!!!"

"Yes, it's me" Jack smile at his friend. He try to hide his feeling but some sadness still on his face when he looking at Travis.

"I think you are..."

"Michael?" Jack said while moving closer to the cell.

"How did you know?!" Travis have wide eyes, shock and surprise at the same time.

"You keep touching your ringless finger before you open your eye. That's why"

"Jeez! How long you watching me?!"

"10 minutes maybe. I think you need all rest you can get. Plus, you look not so stress while you are sleep." Jack looking at Travis who have stress cover his face again .

"How can I not be stress right now" Travis glanced at Jack. And just realize that his friend sitting here, let him sleep. He's caring that much but everyone barely see him that way.

"Why you even be here? I told Vic that I don't want anyone to come here... and watching me outside that stupid grille." Travis sound upset, looking at Jack who holding the grille he just referring to.

"You're not my captain, so I don't have to do anything you order me" Jack voice is plain but his eye is soft. Travis can feel that Jack's really care about him.

"And I think I also want to keep promise too"

"Promise?" Travis looking at his friend, questioned. Jack didn't answer him and his mind recall to six months ago.

\------------

Six months ago is when fire at skyscraper happen. Jack willing to sacrifice himself on the building but he get rescue by Andy and Maya. He doesn't aware that Travis was in bad shape and even may not survive surgery.

But when he know everything, he storm to Grey Sloan. And first thing he want to do when he arrive is punch Ben Warren in his face.

"Hey! Gibson calm down!" Ryan push Jack away in time before he can grab Ben's collar.

"Don't touch me Tanner! I want to punch Warren for what he did to Travis!" Jack looking at Ben furiously. If Travis die he will never forgive him.

Let him come at me Tanner. I deserve this" Ben voice's hurt and guilty but Jack is too angry to notice that.

"See! he just admit it himself. Now just let me do what he want!!!" The Firefighter struggle because Ryan lock both of Jack's hand by his.

"Don't do this Gibson, Warren been through a lot too. Vic hold one of his arm and that make Jack angrier.

"Why you defending him Vic! Travis is your best friend!"

"Yes! but..." Vic hold him tighter and drag him away from Ben a bit. Then whisper to his ear  
" They found another girl on stair when Warren carrying Travis down. He told Warren to help that girl instead. He's just rookie Gibson! He did everything his senior told him to"

"That's not excuse..." Jack trying to argue but Vic interrupt "Now that girl is death, and Trav may not even survive from surgery. Just don't pushing him any further OK."

Jack looking at Vic who is crying right now then looking at Ben. His face is not better than Vic, just not have tear on his face... yet.

"OK OK..." Jack finally calm down. He glance at everyone for a second before turn attention to operation room.

"He's going to be OK Jack." Ryan put his hand on Jack's shoulder and squeeze softly.

"Yeah, I know" Jack touch his friend's hand while his eye still focus on Travis's room. Travis is going to be OK. He know it...

 

Week later, after Travis get out alive from the surgery and now recovering. Jack come to visit him at first day that doctor allow them to. But Ben got there first.

"Warren?" Jack surprise to see him here. Actually, he's not. Everyone know how hard Ben take from this situation. Jack himself after emotional cool down, even try to cheer him up once. 

"Hey, here take my seat"  
"No no it's fine. We can sitting here with him together." Jack offering with smile. And Ben smile back, look like tension between them is official gone.

"Thank but umm. I sit here for some time. I think I should go outside, stretching.

"OK" Jack watching Ben walk out of the room then sitting beside Travis.

Travis is recovering like Dr. Pierce expect. His wound need 8 weeks or more to heal and after that he can back to duty, fully.

Jack decide to reach to Travis's right hand and hold him a bit. His friend just lost his husband year ago and now he got serious injure from this work. Travis deserve a break.

"Travis, I may not be your husband but I promise you that... you will always have my back and I will not going anywhere." Jack said, holding his hand fully this time.

\------------

Jack mind is back to six week ago while Travis walking closer until he sitting on the ground. Only grille that keep them apart.

"I thought that is just a dream" Travis snap Jack back to him.

"What?"

"I am awake when you said that to me. But I think I just have a dream so I didn't open my eye. Because I don't want to wake up." Travis said and touching his friend's hand on the grille

"And I want you to hold my hand. As long as I possible"

"Travis..." Jack looking at Travis while he let his friend holding his hand. Jack didn't feel uncomfortable by his touch and his gaze. So if this make Travis feel better, then why not.

"And I don't want to wake up because I know I will say or do something weird like right now" Travis pull his hand back and step away from his friend.

"No Travis, it's fine... really"

"Sorry Gibson. Maybe I'm too stress and unstable right now. I know you are straight and I didn't mean to make you feel awkward" He said that and he is the only one feel awkward. Not Jack.

Jack chuckle by reaction of his friend. He know that Travis is not that type of gay guy but how can he help Travis feel better?

"You know, I just know for sure that Maya is bi today. Because Nikki is her ex girlfriend. And that mean Nikki is bi too"

"What?! no way!"

"But it just happen!. Both of them met at the station 19 today. Dean and I still don't know how to feel about it though" 

"And...?" Travis move closer to Jack. He know that look of his friend mean something still on his mind.

"And who know? Maybe I can be bisexual too"

"Jack! stop kidding around. You just want me to fee better"

"Yeah maybe, but look like it work like charm." Jack playful smile at Travis who look like himself more than second ago"

"Yes It's work" Travis put half smile on his face. His brain try to process everything that just happen to him but he's too tired right now. He has to change subject. 

"Anyway, Did you heard anything from Vic about Dylan. I told her to message everything that happen to me to Dylan. I want to know that he already block my number or not."

"That's suicide move Montgomery"

"I know. Don't remind me that"

"I have nothing for you buddy. I leave station as soon as we're back. I never get a chance to talk with anyone."

"Oh, OK" Heard that Jack rush to meet him make Travis heartbeat rising a bit.

"Anything I can help you about your new hot boyfriend?" Jack tease.

"Umm... yes, when we first met. He said something in sign language to me. Can you translate?" Travis said in sign language as close as original he can remember. 

Jack know that sign language mean 'you are so cute' He smile at Travis and said "Of course I can translate. But I choose not to tell you"

"What?! Why?!... come on man!"

"Just ask Dylan himself when you meet him again OK. But I can tell you that I agree with him... sometime"

"Stop teasing me and tell me right now!" Travis demand answer but he got interrupt from police officer who come to tell Jack that visiting time is nearly over.

 

"I have to go"

"Yeah"

"Travis, last time I can't keep promise because of my own problem. But I am back now and I will keep my promise. Trust me" 

Jack looking at his friend one last time before he has to leave. Travis nod without any word. He can feel that Jack meant every word he just said. But his fear holding him back. Only whisper come from his mouth after Jack gone for a few second.

"Thank you Jack"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Flashback that feature missing scene from canon I really want to see.  
> \- Dylan get mention 2 chapter in a row. And he will make an appearance very soon.  
> \- Give me kudo, write some message if you want :)


	3. Judgment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judgment time for Travis. And thing get more complicate.

Three day later, Judgment day is finally come. Travis get escort to the court and face cross road of his life.

His friend hire lawyer for Travis. Captain Pruitt also have a talk with Jeremy and his captain and try to negotiate with him. But Jeremy change his mind once so everything still uncertain right now.

Travis enter court room and see all of his friend inside. Pruitt, Vic (David sitting behind her), Maya, Andy, Dean, Ben, Jack and beside him is Dylan!!! Why?! How?!

"Everything will be fine" Jack translate Dylan sign language to Travis. Both of them smiling but concern and Travis notice that.

Jeremy sitting with his lawyer at other table in front of Judge. He looking good right now but that doesn't mean he will go easy on this case. 

Testify begin with Jeremy then witness from the bar, and the last one is Travis. Under the oath he tell everything that happen that night including the reason why Travis throwing the first punch. And everyone just heard that for the first time.

"He didn't tell me anything" Vic said, her voice is trembling.

"He doesn't want you to blame yourself Vic." 

"I deserve to know the truth Andy."

"I know but right now just focus on his trial OK?" Vic still upset but have to agree with her friend. Both of them turn attention to the trial and listening to everything that Travis answer his lawyer and Jeremy's.

\------------

Finally, The Judge announce that Travis's punishment is.

Duty Suspensions : 2 Months  
Parole : 6 Months  
Fine : 2000 $  
Community Service : 100 hours

Travis exhale with great relief. He has many thing to deal with after trial but the most important is Travis not have to spend time in prison.

After officially release, One of police officer walk with Travis and guide him to meet with everyone outside court. All of them running to Travis and hug him happily. Travis can't say anything except thank you with teary eye to everyone that hug him.

"You still owe me a proper apology"

"I know, I know, I am so sorry Vic" Travis said that and his friend response by hugging him tightly.

"Don't cry yet Trav, you have someone that waiting to hug you" Vic glance at Jack and Dylan who standing not far from him.

"Since Dylan come to station looking for you, Gibson always take care of him and translate everything for him. I never see this side of him before." Vic look impress when talking about Jack.

"Maybe because you're not me"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Vic confused by Travis but he just give her a quick smile before he walking to Jack & Dylan.

 

"Jack..."

"Welcome back buddy" Jack open his arm and smiling. Travis can't hold his tear any longer so he's crying on Jack's shoulder while hugging him.

"Hey hey don't cry" Jack voice is a bit softer, his hand stroking Travis's hair gently.

"Your man just standing right here. Wipe your tear and go get him" Jack whisper second sentence to Travis's ear to make sure that Dylan can't read his lip.

"Yeah, OK" Travis wiping his tear then turn attention to Dylan.

"Hey!" Travis still shy and nervous around Dylan. "I thought you will never want to see me again after you know everything"

"I am sure you have reason to fight with that guy. So I come to Seattle to give your support" Dylan said in sign language and Jack who decide to join them translate that for Travis.

"Thank you, it's mean a lot to me"

"Any time"

Travis's not sure what he should do next. Can he hold his hand? Maybe hug is better choice? Or he should just talking for sometime before do anything further?

"Umm I'm sorry that I still can't understand what you said to me. Thing got complicate after that day" 

"That's OK. Like I said before that you get a pass." Travis remember the last one and now he know what's that mean.

"Can I ask you what pass?" Dylan said 'you are so cute' again. He remember that too and this time Jack refuse to translate this sentence again.

"You said that to me before. I ask Jack but he tell me to ask you myself. So... can you tell me what that really mean?" 

Dylan looking at Jack smiling and he said in sign language to him "This one is yours." 

Dylan grab his phone, typing and show the meaning to Travis.

"You are so cute?!" Travis said to himself. Dylan nod to confirm that to him. Right now Travis is brushing and heartbeat rising. He looking at Dylan & Jack who both think he's cute. And he doesn't heard that from anyone for awhile . Jack may specific said 'sometime' but that still mean a lot to him.

"You are cute too Dylan." Travis touch his cheek a little. And Dylan seem to like it too.

"Come on man! Just kiss him already." Dean yelling from not far. Travis turn to him and saw everyone smiling and teasing him.

"Sorry Miller, you have to buy ticket first if you want to see that!!!" He said then remember that Dylan is here too.

"I just make a joke with my friend. Sorry" Travis apologize but Dylan shaking his head and said.

"It's OK as long as you still want to kiss me" Dylan's smile is so cute. Jack translate that then said "Can you guy talk without me. It's start to become intimate more than I should involve."

"Sorry" Dylan said that by himself. This is second word that Travis heard from Dylan's voice.

"It's fine, don't be serious" Jack pat Dylan's shoulder to clear thing up.

"Hey guy! Sorry to interrupt but Sullivan want everyone to meet him...including you Travis. He's at Grey Sloan. Andy tell everyone with concern in her voice.

Everyone stop smiling. What's happen to their captain? All of them feel sorry and concern to him. Look like he finally win everyone heart. 

 

"Hold on for second" Travis said to his friend after they agree to go to hospital together.

Travis walking to meet with David who Travis saw that he and police officer from before talking and watching Travis talk with everyone.

"Hey Mayhorn, hi" Travis greet David and police officer.

"Hey Montgomery, everything OK?" 

"Well I don't know yet. We are on the way to meet with our captain. I just want to say thank you to you before we leave. For taking care of Vic"

"That's nothing. I'm happy to help." David give him a bright smile.

"Oh I have to leave now. Thank you again, see you around OK"

"See you around Montgomery" Travis offer him a hand. They shaking hand for a second before Travis back to joint his friend.

"Why you not tell Montgomery that his lawyer is your friend too? 

"Like I said to him, it's nothing" David said while watching Travis, Vic and everyone walk away from the court. Until they disappear from his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Please don't judge my punishment for Travis XD  
> \- Travis spiral will continue until his suspension is over and he's back to work.  
> \- Give me kudo, send message if you want :)


End file.
